Pamela June Ray
Real Name: Pamela June Ray Nicknames: No Known Nicknames Location: Panama City, Florida Date: August 12, 1992 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: October 3, 1955 Height: 5'3" Weight: 110 lbs. Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, brown eyes. She has a scar on her head. Case Details: On the night of August 11, 1992, Pamela Ray and her two children left their home in Atlanta, Georgia, on a trip to Panama City Beach, Florida. Her husband was not able to come due to work. When they arrived in Panama City, however, she was unable to find a vacant motel room. At 3:30AM, she parked in front of the White's Motel and Apartments. Several witnesses observed her sitting in her car around 5AM. She was seen again at 5:25AM by a police officer on routine patrol. He noticed her standing next to her vehicle, speaking to a man nearby. At 5:30AM, she left her children sleeping in the parking lot and walked through the building's lobby to the swimming pool. A man appeared to be following her. After that, she mysteriously vanished, leaving her children behind. They were found by a police officer at 8AM that morning. Since she left her children, purse, and keys behind, the police fear she might have met with dire consequences. This was all but confirmed when they learned that witnesses at the motel had heard a woman screaming for help at 5:30AM, the time that she was last seen. However, since the rooms did not have phones, the screams went unreported. Rain swept through the area shortly after, washing away any potential evidence. Pamela's family hopes that she can still be found alive. Suspects: An unidentified Caucasian male was seen with Pamela shortly before she disappeared. The man was described as 6'0" and 150 lbs. Police are uncertain if he has anything to do with Pamela's disappearance. The same man was reportedly seen urinating in public earlier that morning. One suspect in the case was a twenty-nine-year-old man who was arrested just one day after Pamela's disappearance. He was charged in the kidnapping and rape of a Chipley woman which occurred in March of 1992. The man allegedly abducted her from a convenience store, hit her on the head with a bottle and choked her into unconsciousness. He then took her into a wooded area and raped her. Although he threatened to kill her, she convinced him to let her go. She later identified him in a photo-lineup, but he was released due to discrepancies between himself and her description of her assailant. Interestingly, Pamela and her family members had been indicted on bank fraud charges shortly before she vanished. A bank employee had accidentally wired money to Pamela's father. He, Pamela, and several other relatives had spent some of the money. However, investigators do not believe that the charges were related to her disappearance. Extra Notes: This segment ran on the December 2, 1992 episode. Results: Unresolved. In 1999, convicted killer Mark Riebe confessed to killing Pamela. He claimed that he and his wife were out partying in Panama City and were looking for someone to rob. He noticed Pamela's car with out-of-state license plates and had his wife pull over in the motel parking lot. He claimed that he followed Pamela and abducted her at knifepoint. He then killed her and either buried her body in Point Washington or dumped it in the ocean. To corroborate his confession, Riebe took investigators to the Wilhite Motel, which is the location where Pamela was abducted from. He also claimed that she had begged for him to release her since she had two young children in the car. Finally, when investigators asked him to give a detail that only the killer would know, he accurately stated that she was carrying a single key in her hand when she vanished. Riebe later recanted his statement, along with confessions he made about other missing women. Interestingly, Riebe is the killer of Donna Callahan, who was featured on another Unsolved Mysteries segment. Police still consider him a suspect in Pamela's case; they also believe that he is a serial killer. Her family also believes that Riebe is responsible. In 2000, skeletal remains were found just 100 yards from the area where Donna was found. Police suspected that the remains belonged to Pamela; however, this was later ruled out. In another interesting coincidence, these bones were found by Eagle, a cadaver dog who was also featured on Unsolved Mysteries. Eagle's owner Sandra Anderson was later accused of planting human bones at crime scenes for her dog to find. Recently, Pamela's sister Rhonda has been in contact with Riebe's daughter Jelena. She told of a strange incident that happened when she was a young child. One day, Riebe and the family packed up their belongings in a U-Haul truck and left Florida for family property in Illinois. When they arrived there, Riebe had them dig large holes on the property, which he filled with large trash bags that he had brought from Florida. Jelena believes that the remains of some of his victims were in those trash bags. Furthermore, Rhonda and Jelena believe that Jelena's mother was wearing a ring that belonged to Pamela sometime after her disappearance. Investigators are currently looking into Jelena's claims. Links: * Pamela June Ray on the Charley Project * Pamela June Ray on the Doe Network * Search for woman fruitless * Search goes on for missing woman * TV show joins PCB search for woman * TV show features Panama City Beach mystery * After 5 years, Pamela Ray's disappearance remains a mystery * Ray missing person case again approaches closure * RAY: Witnesses heard a woman scream * Police take Ray search to Walton * Missing woman case reopened * Bones found less than 100 feet from a 1989 murder victim could belong to Pamela Ray * Case still cold after new search for body * 20 Year Mystery: What Happened to Pamela Ray? * Pamela Ray Disapperance Still a Mystery 25 Years Later * Looking for answers in Pamela June Ray’s 1992 disappearance * Pamela June Ray: No Vacancy * Mark Riebe: Sins of the Father * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Pamela Ray (includes comments from Pamela's daughter) ---- Category:Florida Category:1992 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Hotel-Related Cases Category:Unresolved